Let the Pranks Begin!
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Last year, Duncan and Geoff pranked Courtney and Bridgette. This year, Courtney and Bridgette want to get back at them! What happens when the girls push it too far? Who is the daddy? Why am I asking you when I clearly know the answer?
1. Frozen Cereal, and Seran Wrap

The muffled sound of laughter was heard at a distance. Courtney and Bridgette came into view.

"It's on!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Okay, so Bridgette and I are dating two wonderful _jerks_!" Courtney started, "and today is March 31st!"

Bridgette smiled, "That means tomorrow is April fools day and we know that they are going to pull a lame prank on us. Like they did last year."

Courtney clapped her hands together, "Duncan put Green Kool-Aid mix in our shampoo! Our hair was Green for two weeks! So, that means that we are going to prank them before they prank us!"

Bridgette started to laugh, "We are going to film this.... you know for future generations!"

Courtney joined in with her laughter.

--

Bridgette held the camera and faced it to Courtney.

"Courtney speak. It's on!" Bridgette's voice said.

"Okay, so this we had to start on overnight." Courtney giggled, "This is for you _Darling_!"

Bridgette set down the camera in the kitchen counter facing the dining room table.

Courtney got a bowl out of the freezer. In the bowl had milk and cereal. Due to the overnight stay in the freezer the milk and cereal was now completely frozen. She poured a little bit of milk in it then sprinkled a few Frosted Flakes on top. She grabbed another bowl and poured the cereal and milk in, making sure that they we both the same amount. She set both on the table and called Duncan down for breakfast.

Bridgette poured herself a glass of milk and drank it as she watched intensely at the entrance. Duncan walked into the room. He was still half asleep and was still in his pajamas.

Courtney sat down in front of one of the bowl, Duncan did the same. Courtney looked at Duncan, waiting for him to take the first bite of his cereal.

He looked distastefully at the bowl of cereal, "I'm not that hungry." Duncan grabbed the spoon, picked up some milk and cereal, popped it in his mouth, and with that he walked back from where he came.

Courtney sighed, having nothing much to do she decided to eat her cereal. She put her spoon in only to hit the thick layer of frozen milk and cereal. Bridgette laughed a little.

Courtney screamed, "This isn't how we planned!"

--

The camera readjusted itself, Courtney's voice was prompt even thought she wasn't in frame, "Okay this one will be fool proof!"

She zoomed in on entrance to Bridgette's room. On the top part of the doorway there was about one and a half foot thick of seran wrap.

Courtney spoke up, "Bridgette will come running through, Due to her hight she'll make it under the seran wrap with ease. Geoff on the other hand is a bit taller and his head will get stuck and he will fall. See, at the speed he is going and the placement of the seranwrap he will be thrusted backwards. Hopefully this one will come through!"

Courtney filmed the doorway. Giggles were heard throughout the house.

Bridgette loudly exclaimed, "Come on Geoffie. You know you want some" You could almost hear Geoff drooling.

Bridgette's and Geoff's foot steps were heard through out the house. You could see Bridgette running. She was close to her room.

She ran right in. Her head flung backwards and she landed on her back in between the hallway and her room. Geoff stopped running and went to his girlfriend's side. Courtney put the camera on the bed and ran to help her friend.

--

Courtney and Bridgette were sitting at a desk, the camera was in full view of them both.

"I'm okay people!" Bridgette said, "Geoff was such a sweetie. Help helped me and everything."

"No time to go all lovey dovey on the enemy!" Courtney snapped, "This one should work, Be prepared for the unexpected, Duncan!"

and with that the Camera shut off.

--

Hahahahha, as you can tell this is a April fools Prank thing. It'll only have two chapters so that is why I am putting the first one up today and the second one will be up tomorrow around the same time... hopefully. There is a baseball game and I am the stat girl so I have to go with them. The game might end at 4 or at 5! either way after the game I need to go to my grandma's house (No computer there!) and eat dinner. After that I need to do the little homework I have then I'll work on the last chapter. I'll start on it in the morning... I'll get up at 5, straighten my hair then work on it... my sleeping health isn't as important as this! hahahha okay bye.

REVIEW! ;D -- I love that one! It's so cute! lol


	2. Parents, Balloons, and Pregnancy

"This one will work!" Bridgette said.

"It requires no setup and all I needs to do is say my line." Courtney said.

Bridgette sighed, "We should have thought about this one earlier! There is no way that Duncan will get out of this one. Now we need to think of one for Geoff."

"True, we'll some up with it later. Look online or something. One that is really easy, but it has to be good!" Courtney clarified.

--

Bridgette held the camera, she was in Courtney's closet and peeked the camera lenses out so you can see part of the room.

Courtney pulled Duncan inside.

"Duncan, I didn't want to say this in front of Geoff or Bridgette." Courtney spoke up.

Duncan rubbed her arm in attempt to comfort Courtney, "You can tell me anything Princess."

"But this is bad, really bad. I wasn't thinking when I did it." Courtney sat on the bed.

"Just say it. I won't get mad or anything." Duncan stated.

"I... I invited your parents over for dinner," Courtney said meekly. Her head was down in shame. Duncan seemed to not have a reaction.

He lifted up her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "See? That's alright. I haven't spoken to them for a while. I can't stay mad forever. Sometimes I think you rub more on me then I do to you. I am never this soft and you know that. The past is the past. I'll get ready. Geoff and I will buy something to make."

Courtney's mouth was agape. She didn't expect him to be perfectly at ease with the new found information that she gave him. Duncan let out a chuckle, "Princess, I know I'm sexy. But I didn't know that I was 'jaw- dropping' status. Damn, I must be freaking HOTT n' SMEXY!"

Courtney sighed.

--

Once again both girls were in view of the camera. Courtney held her head in her hands.

Bridgette was dumbfounded, "I can't believe that didn't work! It was perfect."

Courtney lifted her head. She had a devious grin on, "But I know what will work!"

Bridgette and Courtney "high-fived" each other.

Then something came into Bridgette's mind, "But now we need to cook for Duncan's parents!"

"Well, we'll send Geoff and Duncan out to get food and we can plan something while they are gone!" Courtney explain, "But I have a good idea that will work right now!"

--

Bridgette filmed Courtney blowing up a black balloon.

Courtney hadn't told her what she was going to do with it and Bridgette kept on pestering about it, "What are you going to do with it? Please?"

"Fine, if it will shut you up!" Courtney said as she tied the balloon tie, "I am going to tape this on the.... never mind just watch."

Courtney walked out side the house as Bridgette followed her with the camera. Courtney went to the back right tire and started to tape the balloon to it. Occasionally she would remove all the tape and try to do it again. Courtney did it again and help pleased. She walked back to Bridgette.

"Now we need to send them off to the market!" Courtney said as she smiled victoriously.

--

The camera was set on the kitchen counter and Bridgette was writing the Grocery list out.

When she was done she called the boys to go shop.

Duncan explain the situation to Geoff. Courtney picked up the camera and waited outside for the boys.

Duncan got in the drivers seat and Geoff got in the passengers seat. Before pulling out Duncan turned up the radio, it was really loud. His and Geoff started to rock their head to the beat. Duncan pulled out of the driveway.

The loud music drowning out the loud pop off the balloon. Courtney doubted that the boys heard it but apparently they did. The car stopped and the guys got out, trying to find the popped tire. Duncan kicked each tire a few times, looking for the one that was popped. Geoff looked around. He picked up a popped balloon with tape on it but discarded it as soon as he realized what it was.

Baffled, the boys drove off, turning the loud music back on.

--

Courtney and Bridgette were laughing.

Courtney wipped a tear, "He picked up the balloon!"

"How did he not know?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney cleared her throat, "you do know that it wasn't that funny... right?"

"Yea," Bridgette said as she stopped laughing, "I just was keeping it up so you don't look strange."

Courtney and Bridgette were silent. Slowly they turned to face each other. As soon as the made eye contact the started to laugh again.

Though the muffled laughing Bridgette squirmed out a string of words, "I thought of...a ....a good one!"

--

Duncan and Geoff came home. Although Courtney and Bridgette were inside they knew from the loud music blasting from outside their house.

As soon as Duncan and Geoff came in with bags of groceries Bridgette ran to Geoff and told him that she had something very urgent to tell him.

Frantically Geoff followed. Secretly and stealthily Courtney did also, camera in hand. Bridgette led Geoff in her room. Courtney peeked the camera slightly into the room.

Bridgette help Geoff's hands. She was sitting on the bed and he was standing up, back to the door.

"What's wrong Bridge?" Geoff asked.

"I know that it could have happened differently. A lot of things have," Bridgette started, "There is no easy way to tell you this."

"That's alright Bridgette, we had a fun time," Geoff was holding back his tears, you could hear it in his voice.

"Its not the Geoff, I am pregnant!" Bridgette put her head down, "While you and Duncan were out I took a test. It was positive!"

Geoff was spooked, "Who is the dad?"

Bridgette looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me. We haven't.... well you know, In a while. I can't be." Geoff stated.

Courtney was taken back. This one was as golden as the yellow brick road, it should have worked!

Courtney slowly turned her neck to the left. Duncan was watching her.

He walked up to her. "Eavesdropping isn't nice," He warned

"I..." Courtney couldn't speak. Instead she opened the door screaming, "We've been caught!"

She ran to Bridgette who screamed along. They huddled to a corner and started to close their eyes. Courtney dropped the camera.

Geoff put a hand behind his head, "What's going on?"

Courtney and Bridgette looked at each other. Courtney straightened out her blouse and Bridgette tightened her ponytail. Bridgette spoke up,"Well, that is embarrassing!"

Courtney and Bridgette walked out of the room, hands covering their eyes.

--

The girls were back in frame.

Courtney and Bridgette's eyes were bulging.

Bridgette spoke up, "Worst"

Courtney continued, "April Fools"

The spoke in unison, "Ever!"

Bridgette ranted ,"Geoff thinks I am pregnant. Courtney, tell Duncan to clear it up with him! I can't do it."

Courtney nodded.

--

The boys were in frame. Duncan was laughing, "Wow, they thought that _I_ would fall for that, any of that? I invented half of those." Duncan continued, "I know man, and Bridgette being pregnant! Ha! I told her to tell Geoff that about two months ago."

"So she isn't pregnant?" Geoff asked.

"No, dude, she is not!" Duncan put a hand on Geoff's shoulder. Duncan chuckled, "Wow, girls can't pull pranks can they? Just wait for next year. I didn't feel like doing something for April Fools."

Geoff looked at Duncan discordantly, "It is April Fools?I thought it was ground hogs day. No wonder they put the balloon under our tire!"

Duncan just slapped his forehead in response.

--THE END--

Shortest story that I have ever wrote.... wouldn't you say?

I had a good April Fools say. Yes, I got pranked, nothing big though!

I hope your day was as good as mine was! :)

And yes, I changed one line. But it's all good.

REVIEW! please give constructive critcism, I like to improve!


End file.
